Buenos Dias
by Neverloseyourflames59
Summary: AU Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are married and they enjoy a little morning fun. G!P Arizona. C&M universe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters, similar phrases and lines belong to Shonda Rhimes. **

**Hey ya'll. This is my first fanfic ever, so let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

A sliver of light shone through the bedroom on a Saturday morning. Nothing but the hum of the ceiling fan above and the soft breathing from the baby monitor filled the Robbins-Torres household. Callie felt something tickle her face and blindly swatted it away. A second later it appeared once again. She was desperately trying to hold onto to her vivid dream involving a very naked Arizona in the shower, but she was losing. She fluttered her eyes open and groaned in frustration.

Callie was spooning Arizona and long blond hair had sprawled across her face. The pale woman had kicked off the blanket leaving only the sheet covering her blue boxer-clad body. Callie smiled to herself and pulled her wife closer by wrapping an arm across her tight abdomen. She inhaled blonde hair and vanilla filled her senses. Leaving a soft kiss on a creamy shoulder, she began to think about how lucky she was. She had reached a medical breakthrough with her cartilage research and was soon beginning clinical trials. Her 9-month-old daughter was happy and healthy, and she had the most beautiful wife right by her side. Everything was going so well and she felt like she had never been this happy in all her life.

Arizona grunted softly and moved onto her back still sound asleep. Callie bit her lip and held back a chuckle at how adorable the blonde looked right now. She couldn't resist touching her. Callie slowly pulled the sheet off of Arizona's chest and took a moment to admire taunt pint nipples attached to glorious breasts. Those hard peaks were just begging to be licked, so Callie took a nipple into her mouth and licked gently. Her fingers tightened around her other peak as she slowly started sucking a wet one into her mouth. The brunette heard a soft moan come from Arizona, but her eyes were still closed. The Latina bit gently into it before releasing just to attach to the other a second later. Arizona squirmed subtly, but did not arouse. Callie looked down and saw a noticeable tent that had formed between Arizona's legs. She smirked to herself and knew that her wife must be having a good dream.

She bit gently once more before parting her mouth from Arizona's chest. Callie reached down and removed the sheet completely, confirming her suspicions of Arizona's arousal. Her mouth watered as she gently guided her wife's cock out through hole from her boxers. Arizona was a good 8 inches; thick with big head that turned red when she was fully erect. Callie had to admit when she first found out about the blonde's secret, it was obviously a shocker. But all in all, Arizona was still the same person she had fallen in love with and everything about her was amazing. Especially the sex. The mind-blowing, out-of-this world love making that had turned her into some kind of sex addict throughout the two years they had been married and maybe even before that when they were still dating. No matter when it started, it was always earth shattering.

Suppressing her thoughts, she went back to the task at hand. Callie firmly grasped Arizona's length started stroking. She glanced at her wife who had moaned softly once more. _How can she not be awake? I'm going to have to step it up. _Callie kept stroking while she bent down and took a long lick at the arousal that had started seeping from Arizona's head. The blonde's body jerked, but her eyes were still shut. The Latina took the head into mouth and started sucking as she continued to stroke. Arizona moaned louder and finally opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to focus on her environment because she had been having a best dream depicting sweaty caramel skin writhing underneath her as she…

"Oh fuck!" Arizona groaned as Callie took her deeper into her mouth. The blonde looked down and saw brown eyes staring back at her. She adjusted herself so that she could watch as Callie's head bobbed up and down while stroking her firmly. Arizona loved being woken like this. It was one of her favorite ways to be brought back out of dreamland.

"God, Calliope. Don't stop, baby. So fucking good," she moaned with her eyes shut while running her hands through thick dark locks. Callie continued then moved her mouth off. All of a sudden her hand also disappeared. Arizona opened her eyes, confused as to why her wife had abruptly stopped her ministrations. She watched as the Latina took off her oversized shirt leaving her completely naked. Arizona smiled and Callie flashed her a mischievous grin as she settled herself on her knees between Arizona's legs. The blonde licked her lips in awe of those beautiful dark nipples taunting her and those juicy, heavy breasts hovering over her thickness. She wondered what Callie was up to but was too scared to break the trance they were in by speaking. Arizona watched as Callie moved her breasts on either side of her cock, enveloping them tightly between her mounds and started a slow rhythm.

"Callie, yess," she hissed as her wife gave her one of her famous boob jobs. Famous only to her, of course. Callie increased the pace and sucked an engorged head into her mouth.

"Yes, fuck yes baby! I'm so close," Arizona moaned. Callie swirled her tongue over the head then sucked harder and faster.

"Oh god, oh god, oh Callie…FUCK! I'm coming!" Callie maintained her pace as she felt Arizona explode into her mouth. Spray after spray hit the back of her throat and she swallowed every last bit of it. Callie felt Arizona go soft and she finally released her cock from the tight confines of her breasts. She moved back up to kiss her wife. Arizona's chest was heaving as she tried to come back down from her intense orgasm. Callie kissed her cheek and waited patiently for her wife to catch her breath.

"Buenos dias, my love," Callie whispered then stole a quick kiss.

"Good morning to you to," Arizona responded with a smile and brought Callie closer to give her a proper kiss.

"You're amazing, you know that?" the blonde said.

"Yeah, I know. So are you though. The things you do to me with your tongue…I have no words to describe it," Callie responded.

"Maybe you can invent new words. Let me refresh your mind for inspiration," Arizona smirked and kissed Callie. Swiping her tongue on a plump lip for permission, Callie granted it and she pushed her tongue inside. Slick, pink muscles battled for dominance and Arizona found herself on top of her wife. Their tongue dance ended, as they desperately needed air. Arizona wasted no time latching onto a dark peak and rolling the other between her fingers. Callie ran her fingers through yellow locks and moaned. The blonde switched nipples and moved her hand down between olive legs. Her fingers were met with slickness as she rubbed her wife's slit.

"Please don't tease me Arizona. Please," Callie begged. Arizona smirked and pushed two fingers inside wet heat.

"God Callie, you're soaked," Arizona whispered as she felt herself get hard again. Callie whimpered. Arizona started a slowly rhythm, curling her fingers to rub that sweet spot.

"Fuck Zona! I want your tongue," Callie demanded.

"I love having you for breakfast," Arizona responded and positioned herself between deliciously long legs. With her fingers still pumping, the blonde gave moist folds a long lick. Savoring the taste and taking a second to admire her wife's beautiful pussy, Arizona dug in. She replaced her fingers with her tongue and was welcomed by a gush of luscious nectar and a loud shriek of pleasure. She wanted more. Arizona restored her fingers back and coaxed a bundle of nerves out of its hiding spot. Once it was exposed, her lips clamped onto it and started to suck.

"Shit, Arizona. Don't stop..right there baby! Yes!" Callie moaned out loud and held a blond head in place.

Arizona kept pumping, hitting the spongy tissue inside of Callie while working her mouth on a little nub. She felt wet walls start getting tighter.

"So close! Fuck baby…I'm com-" Callie didn't get to finish her sentence as a violent orgasm erupted through her and her back lifted off the bed. Arizona held her ground but slowed down to let the Latina ride out in pleasure. She could feel that her erection had gotten painfully hard. Arizona pulled out and licked her fingers clean. Callie's breathing had stabilized and Arizona kissed her cheek, her cock poking into an olive tummy.

"Hello there, gorgeous," Arizona said with a smile.

"Hey you," Callie smiled weakly back. "I see you're ready for another round," the Latina looked between their bodies and saw a rock hard dick standing at attention.

"Baby, I'm always ready for you," Arizona leaned down to kiss her wife, but a noise stopped them both. They heard fingers being sucked softly through the baby monitor.

"Someone is awake," Arizona observed.

"She's not crying yet, so I think we're okay," Callie replied. Without waiting for a response, she pulled Arizona down and kissed her hard.

"Fuck me Arizona," she growled.

"Wait, we should use protection," Arizona whispered sheepishly, knowing Callie had recently stopped taking her birth control pills.

"Baby, I am your wife. I'm right here and I want you so bad right now," Callie begged.

Arizona's throbbing cock reminded her of her need as well. She rubbed her head down Callie's slit then pushed inside slowly.

"Callie baby, you feel so good. So fucking wet," Arizona started a slow pace trying to keep from coming too soon despite what her member was telling her.

"Yeah, baby. I'm wet just for you. Only you," Callie panted. She pulled Arizona down by the back of her neck and kissed her deeply. The blonde picked up a faster pace with her hands on either side of a brunette's head. Callie was having trouble focusing as she jumbled the words harderfasterdeeper together.

Arizona did just that, pounding Callie relentlessly until she came hard silently. With hot walls tightening around her, Arizona pumped twice more and released deep inside of Callie with loud cries. She collapsed onto a sweaty Callie with her hair matted to her equally sweat covered body. After catching her breath, she pulled out and lied down next to her wife with a smile on her face.

"I love you," Callie whispered, snuggling close to Arizona.

"I love you too," Arizona responded and kissed Callie's hair.

"You've worn me out," Callie chuckled.

"I could say the same for you, babe," she replied.

They both lied there, enjoying the silence as they started to drift off into sleep again. Just when the early haze of a dream was about to arrive, a loud cry filled the room.

Arizona yawned and stretched then got up. "I'll get her," she mumbled and threw on her robe. Callie felt her bones pop and crack as she stretched out in bed. She threw her oversized shirt on and some boy shorts and took the soaked sheets off to be washed. She could hear Arizona consoling a fussy Sofia through the monitor and smiled to herself.

"Momma's here sweetie. You hungry? I know you must be. We'll go find Mami in a little bit, but first let's get you changed up," Arizona said in her baby voice, which she was always in denial about when Callie teased her about it.

The brunette chuckled and took the sheets downstairs and threw them in the laundry room for later. She started the coffee machine for Arizona, grabbed some water for herself, and then settled on the sofa. Moments later, Arizona came down with a happier Sofia.

"Good morning, babygirl! Hungry yet?" Callie asked her daughter as Arizona handed her off and went into the nearby kitchen.

"She's plenty hungry. Couldn't wait to see her Mami," Arizona replied for her as she poured herself a mug of hot coffee.

Callie lifted her shirt and let Sofia start nursing. She smiled brightly at her baby and admired her beauty. Sofia had dirty blonde hair and big, hazel eyes. Despite having lucked out on the traditional Robbins blue eyes, Sofia still had the signature dimples. She was going to be a heart breaker for sure. Arizona sat down next to her wife and child, took a sip out of her mug before placing it on the table. She wrapped an arm around caramel shoulders and watched as their daughter sucked happily. Arizona had never wanted kids and she always thought she wasn't cut out to be a mom. Her dreams had come true, dreams she didn't even know she had. The blonde had always felt out of place with her chromosomal mutation that caused her to develop a penis. Arizona never thought that she could find love, but she was so glad to have given it a chance when it came because, in this moment, she had her two favorite girls and she wouldn't change a single thing.


	2. Author's Note

Sorry! Not a new chapter. So, I wrote this fic as a one shot, but I've decided to expand and talk about the backstory. I will not be updating BD, but, instead, I started a new fic inspired by this one. It's called Cerulean and Mocha, and I'll post it tomorrow. Please check it out and let me know what you think!


End file.
